Affair
by Chveya
Summary: - "Affair" consta de dos partes, de dos reacciones ante un mismo suceso. Si se lee una, se sabe lo que ocurre; si no se leen las dos, no se tienen todos los datos. El género se intuye por el título, lo que ocurre... también.
1. Introducción

**Título:** _Affair_, del francés, _asunto_ entendido como _relación amorosa puntual_.

**Título de trabajo:** _Por ahora, dentro de unos años._ Lo indico porque sitúa temporalmente.

**Género:** Se intuye.

**Notas****: **

Podría soltar la retahíla de que los personajes utilizados son propiedad de quién sean, pero como me he molestado en eso de no escribir sus nombres y, en cierto modo, los he moldeado como he querido, no lo diré, porque, de cualquier forma, tampoco pienso hacerme rica con esto. Eso sí, les reconoceréis puesto que, si no, este relato no estaría aquí.

_**Affair**_** consta de dos partes** (_él_ y _ella_), dos reacciones ante un mismo acontecimiento, las dos reacciones de los implicados. Si se lee una, ya se sabe lo que ocurre, pero si no se leen las dos, no se tienen todos los datos.

_**Affair**_** no contiene ninguna clase de **_**spoiler**_ y/o destripe. Es más, lo mismo lo podéis leer habiendo visto una, que las ocho temporadas o que ninguna, aunque en este último caso se perderían algunos matices, si bien sería igualmente viable. Sobre la novena no sé qué decir, aún no ha salido, pero muy probablemente chafe este futuro mío.

_**Affair**_** es mi reencuentro con esta clase de escritura** y, lo sé, estoy oxidada. No espero más que lo leáis y digáis algo: si os gusta o no, o si os es indiferente también.

Ya os dejo… pasadlo bien.


	2. Él

** _é_****_l_.**

Hacía calor. Siempre hacía calor a esa hora en esa ciudad y en aquella época del año. La más ligera prenda de ropa estorbaba y, qué decir tiene, que se planteaba un profundo dilema sobre el uso de gorras y sombreros para aquellos que tenían que trabajar a pleno sol: debían elegir entre los terribles picores provocados por el sudor hirviente atrapado entre sus cabelleras cubiertas o las irritantes punzadas del astro rey sobre sus desprotegidas cabezas.

Él había optado por el primero de los sufrimientos, a fin de cuentas era más sencillo lavarse, a la postre, la cabeza, que tener que lidiar, si llegaba a darse el caso, con una suerte de serias quemaduras en su apreciado cuero cabelludo. Además, el suyo era un pintoresco sombrero de paja transpirable que, a la vez que dejaba circular el aire, por escaso viento que hiciera, le distinguía del común de los mortales que le rodeaban. Si el primer motivo se bastaba por sí sólo para sumar puntos en favor del uso de ese sombrero, el segundo añadía a su portador todo un estatus: He aquí un hombre práctico con un toque estrambótico. Y si el primer motivo le agradaba, el segundo era el que de veras le incitaba a ponerse aquella prenda… y el conjunto… el conjunto de ambas cualidades, lo que trazaba en sus labios aquella media sonrisa, tan típica suya, que siempre dedicaba a todo aquel que, hablando con él, perdiera un par de segundos de conciencia al percatarse de la singular pieza que le coronaba.

Acababa de colgar el móvil y, no sólo le molestaba el sudor de la cabeza, sino también un escozor irritante en la oreja que había atendido a la llamada. Alzó la mano con la que no terminaba de guardar el teléfono y se quitó el sombrero para que hiciera las veces de abanico. Todo aquel sudor no era normal, las gotas, hasta entonces retenidas entre la paja trenzada y los cortos rizos aquel pelo, vieron el camino del cuello libre, precipitándose más allá del comienzo de una camisa que comenzaba a empaparse.

Echó un vistazo a sus chicos. Seguían inspeccionando el terreno. Eran buenos muchachos, seguramente no se merecieran sudar tanto y, qué clase de profesor sería él, si permitiera que siguieran asándose en aquel infierno de sol y calor. Llamó a filas, disolvió la convocatoria y envió a cada pequeño del campamento por horas a casa de sus padres, a darse una buena ducha y a tomarse un helado de su parte. Aquella era ahora su vida: formar a los forenses del mañana desde pequeños, como hobby, sin presiones, sin turnos de noche. Eso y algún que otro seminario suelto al año. Una reminiscencia profesional era lo que le unía a su pasado. Eso y la ciudad de Las Vegas en la que aún vivía… solo.

Se frotó la base del cráneo, más para sacudir (en vano) las gotas de sudor que quedaban adheridas a su pelo que para masajearse el cuello; meneó su renombrado sombrero de paja y se lo volvió a colocar para emprender su camino de vuelta a casa, paseando, a ser posible, por la sombra. Podría decidir, durante el trayecto, la conveniencia o no de impartir el seminario que le acababan de proponer, vía telefónica, en Harvard, donde de sobra sabía que ahora –y de hecho no era descabellado pensar que pudiera haber tenido que ver con esa llamada- ella trabajaba.

Tres o cuatro cúmulos no muy bien definidos de ideas no fundadas se agolparon en su cabeza desvaneciéndose, como si nunca se hubieran atrevido a aparecer, con la repentina brisa que le sorprendió al doblar la esquina de la calle que le encaraba a su apartamento. Se paró, durante un instante eterno, para disfrutar de aquella inesperada oleada de placer que surcaba por cada una de las minúsculas imperfecciones de su piel y se colaba sin permiso (aunque no le hubiera puesto pega alguna de habérselo pedido) entre las fibras de las prendas que le cubrían.

Recorrió finalmente los metros que le separaban de su casa, recogió algo de publicidad de su buzón y se despidió, hasta el día siguiente, de aquel sofocante calor gracias a la única, pero bien apreciada, virtud del aire acondicionado: su capacidad de… acondicionar.

Soñó con ella. Era algo común, pero no frecuente. En esta ocasión, con seguridad, estaba sugestionado por la llamada del día anterior, en otras, su subconsciente, sencillamente, se había rebelado contra él. Se incorporó, recién despertado, sobre el colchón, frotándose los ojos como si, de no hacerlo, todas aquellas imágenes que aún reverberaban en su cabeza, fueran a quedarse clavadas en sus retinas para siempre. Cuando por fin pudo ver algo más que los destellos irreales que provocaban sus dedos al hacer presión sobre las córneas, se percató de que aquella cabeza suya no era la única parte de su cuerpo que decidía ir por libre.

Masculló con desagrado en alguna clase de idioma ininteligible y se dejó caer de espaldas, como quien se da por vencido, acostándose de nuevo. Volvería a intentar bajar al mundo más adelante, cuando pudiera pillarse desprevenido a sí mismo. De veras, no pensaba _tanto_ en ella, pero, si la vida le obligaba, tampoco podía estar él en constante batalla.

Lo mejor sería que declinara la invitación de Harvard, a fin de cuentas, ya no tenía porqué molestarse en labrarse una mejor reputación, ni la utilizaría, ni le abriría más puertas, o sí, pero para qué si no pensaba cruzarlas. Ahora sí, retiró las sábanas y bajó de la cama de un brinco tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo –algo a lo que se había acostumbrado años atrás, no preguntéis, él preferiría no recordar porqué- para dirigirse al salón en busca del móvil que la noche anterior dejara allí apagado. Ni llegó.

Antes de poder siquiera recordar el sitio exacto dónde había dejado su celular, ya estaba sonando el teléfono fijo de la casa. Varió la trayectoria, cual fuera la original que tuviera pensada, y descolgó.

Para haberse mantenido firme en su disposición de no ir a impartir la conferencia, hubiera resultado idóneo no haber contestado a aquella llamada. Para eso y para evitar un principio de resfriado. A los tres minutos de charla, comenzó a ser consciente de su desnudez. A los cinco, llevaba dos buscando el mando del aire acondicionado. A los siete, comprobó lo complicado que era ponerse algo de ropa sin un "manos libres". A los ocho, colgó con la sensación de haber sido embaucado por su maldita manía adquirida de dormir sin pijama ni nada que le hiciera las veces. Billete comprado, próxima parada: Boston.

/.

Había pasado un tiempo considerable cavilando si era aconsejable dejarse la barba o, si por el contrario, resultaría más adecuado afeitársela de pleno. Parado frente al espejo no terminaba de decidirse. Lo cierto es que la imagen que le venía de vuelta recordaba poco a la de antaño. Los años del castaño natural habían cedido el turno a los de los tintes y, estos, a la dejadez del que no tiene por quién usarlos. Si bien su cabello aún se resistía a cederle por completo el terreno a las canas, su barba había perdido esa batalla hacía tiempo y era ahora una especie de maraña grisácea.

Se rascó el cuello concediéndose unos últimos instantes, desechó la ridícula posibilidad de teñirse la barba y procedió a agitar el bote metálico de espuma para afeitar que conservaba de su último arrebato. Extendió aquella mousse blanca de lado a lado y en abundancia por la papada, haría ya un tiempo que no se la veía, esperaba que no estuviera demasiado prominente. Al comenzar con el bigote volvió a perderse en divagaciones varias sobre cómo le quedaría dejárselo y qué estilo se ajustaría mejor a su personalidad. Afortunadamente para todo el que se le cruzara de ahora en adelante, recapacitó a tiempo. Una excentricidad en forma de sombrero sobre su cabeza tenía el punto justo, dos romperían el equilibrio.

No hubiera quedado ni rastro del vello facial recién rasurado de no haber sido por aquel sol tórrido que padeciera estoico en los últimos días. Su acción le había provisto de un bonito moreno sonrosado que se hacía especialmente intenso en nariz y mejillas. Cuando aquella misma tarde acudió a su encuentro rutinario con la tropa de forenses del futuro, más de uno se asombró al verle y, al menos dos, se rieron abiertamente de la marca pálida que el afeitado le había dejado. Por suerte para él, la ponencia en la Universidad no sería hasta dentro de un par de semanas, tiempo más que de sobra para prepararse algo que decir (aunque de cualquier forma terminaría improvisando) y también para igualar aquel estrafalario contraste.

Los días pasan lentos cuando quieres que llegue una fecha. No era su caso, había aceptado a regañadientes y no es que se desviviera porque llegara el momento de estar sentado en el avión esperando el aterrizaje, pero ahí estaba: con el cinturón abrochado, su asiento en posición vertical y la mesita plegada. Acababa de guardarse en el bolsillo de la camisa la estilográfica con la que, hasta hacía un momento, rellenara el crucigrama del periódico que ahora doblaba. No es que le hubiera presentado un gran reto, pero sí le había entretenido.

Cuando el avión se hubo detenido por completo y las luces del cinturón de seguridad se hubieron apagado, pudo alzarse para alcanzar la pequeña maleta que se había evitado facturar, eso le permitiría ahorrarse la espera en la cinta de equipajes, aunque no tuviera prisa alguna por salir de allí. Desembarcó siguiendo a la masa y no se preocupó por nada más que no fueran las losas del suelo y el tipo que tenía delante marcándole el camino. Atravesó la sala de equipajes sobrepasando a su amigo, que se quedó en la cinta, y esperó medio segundo a que el sensor de las puertas de salida reconociera su presencia. Al otro lado se suponía que alguien, con un cartel que rezara su nombre, aguardaba para conducirle hasta la Universidad y, posteriormente, a su hotel.

Izquierda, derecha, muchos carteles y ninguno para él. Resopló y se apartó de la puerta para dejar salir a otros pasajeros de su vuelo. Al final iba a resultar que, el tiempo ganado por no facturar, se iba a desperdiciar esperando a su conductor. En fin, daría una vuelta por si no se había fijado bien con el primer vistazo. Smith, Gonsales, Peyton… algún que otro nombre en ruso, pero ni rastro del suyo. Quizá hubiera algún mensaje en su móvil, alguna llamada perdida explicando aquello. O quizá no hubiera observado con el suficiente detenimiento.

Conectaba el móvil cuando, en un nuevo vistazo general, reconoció a quien habían enviado. A esa distancia, con toda esa gente y con cierto cansancio ocular gracias un viaje que le tenía en pié desde tempranas horas de la mañana, no parecía haber cambiado en nada. Le alivió comprobar que su corazón no se le había escapado aún del pecho. Recaer, desde el mismo día que decidieron dejarlo, había sido uno de sus mayores temores. Contemplarla y saber que podía soportarlo, suponía un gran alivio. Aunque puede que fuera porque ella aún no le había visto, su prueba de fuego llegaría cuando se cruzaran sus miradas y, si entonces saltaba, toda su terapia de olvido se desvelaría como una auténtica patraña.

Un par de segundos de tregua le fueron concedidos hasta que ella (brazos cruzados, blusa de hilo, bolso al hombro y expresión hierática) se volviera hacia donde él se encontraba. Se hubiera asustado de no conocerla lo suficiente y de no estar esperando a analizar su propia reacción. Cuando finalmente los ojos de la chica -ya mujer- coincidieron con los de aquel hombre, una enorme sonrisa espontánea brotó de los labios de ella, expandiéndose e invadiendo, a juicio de él, cada rincón de la, ahora _vacía_, sala en la que se encontraban. El volumen de la banda sonora del mundo había disminuido hasta casi hacerse imperceptible y el resto de seres humanos, que físicamente seguían estando allí, no eran más que difusas manchas de colores.

Fue consciente de su estado cuando el olor de la mujer le catapultó hacia un tiempo perdido y su tacto, pues ella le había alcanzado y ahora le daba dos besos de bienvenida, le sustrajo de nuevo al ruidoso presente del aeropuerto de Logan, Boston. Dos besos y aquella sonrisa, no esperaría que fuera capaz de articular frase coherente alguna, ¿no? Toda su determinación había resultado puro autoengaño y, pese a todo, no se sentía defraudado, no podía. Se sentía embriagado e iba a tener que lidiar con ello.

Durante el primer trayecto en coche, se sorprendió asintiendo en un par de ocasiones sin haber atendido a una sola de las palabras pronunciadas por esos labios. Idiotizado era el término justo que le definía en aquellos momentos y, si él se percataba de ello sin poder remediarlo, ella, de sobra, se habría dado cuenta. Atravesaron el aparcamiento hasta la zona del profesorado. El motor del auto había dejado de funcionar hacía ya un rato, pero ninguno de sus ocupantes había puesto todavía un pie sobre el asfalto. Aquellos ojos azules volvían a contemplarla y descargaban sobre ella toda su artillería.

-No me hagas esto –masculló entre dientes (y mordiéndose el labio inferior) la que un día fuera su alumna aventajada-, por favor.

A él le tocó recuperar la cordura y tomar las riendas de su conciencia. No había podido centrarse instante alguno desde que la viera, pero tendría que empezar a controlar esa situación si no quería ir en contra de la voluntad de aquella mujer a la que, de manera inconsciente, acosaba. En un momento, su expresión había variado. Su ensoñación había desaparecido. En su lugar quedó un buen montón de nada, que, para ser nada, ocupaba demasiado, o eso le parecía a su pecho, contraído, sin saber cómo, por aquel vacío.

De sostener la mirada contraria había pasado a observar el infinito y, del infinito, a sus rodillas. Resopló cabizbajo intentando moldear una sonrisa de circunstancia. Ella, seguramente por no hacer de aquella situación embarazosa algo grotesco, había evitado el contacto visual desde su ruego. Sin duda, él se lo agradecía. Cuando por fin pudo reconstruir su sonrisa, barbotó una disculpa de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo: rozando la tangente.

-Me alegró saber que no renunciaste a tu apellido.

Con lo que realmente quería decir que había comprendido lo comprometido de la situación hacia la cual la estaba empujando.

-Eso es algo que nunca haría –respondió ella mientras se decidía a abrir la puerta para salir, finalmente, del coche.

-Lo sé… -murmuró él en un hálito cargado en igual proporción de nostalgia que de tristeza.

De buen seguro la mujer no lo escuchó, esperaba ya junto a su puerta cerrada, de pie, deseando que aquel hombre saliera para poder echarle la llave al auto y dirigirse al interior de las instalaciones en las que aguardaban por ellos.

Las siguientes horas se llenaron con presentaciones obligadas, saludos protocolarios, apretones de manos más o menos efusivos y un sin fin de sonrisas fingidas aderezadas con un frugal surtido de canapés variados. Si desde un principio había tenido dudas sobre este viaje y, de siempre, las formalidades de los actos públicos se habían visto agrupadas en el montón de los contras, todo lo que le quedaba ahora de esta escapada era eso: formalidades, formalidades y nada más que formalidades. El otro lado de la balanza, el que le costó reconocer, el que le empujó a aceptar -al menos en un ochenta por ciento, ya que no quería quitarle el veinte por ciento de mérito que tenía la verborrea embaucadora del que le llamó en segundo lugar para insistir en la necesidad de una charla sobre la que fuera su especialidad en unos tiempos como esos en los que la gente confía tanto en las máquinas y tan de lado se deja la propia capacidad humana-, esa parte de su pasado que había hecho tanto por colocarle en aquel presente, ahora ya no era más que una enorme metedura de pata, un rotundo "te lo advertí" que resonaba en su conciencia, eco de sí mismo.

Aceptando lo que le quedaba, pidió, cuando tuvo oportunidad, un medio alternativo de transporte para poder desplazarse hasta su hotel ya que –excusa- no quería incomodar más a quien ya le había conducido hasta ahí. Si la conocía lo suficiente –y lo hacía-, ella reclamaría como suyo el derecho de decidir si quería llevarle o no y, una vez alzada esa voz, la respuesta inequívoca sería sí, con lo que él dejaría claro que su intención no era perseguirla y, a la vez, ganaría algo más de tiempo a su lado que, por hiriente que fuera, seguiría siendo tiempo a su lado y, sin más medias tintas, todo su objetivo en este viaje.

Lo que le sorprendió gratamente fue la inesperada parada, sugerida por ella, para reponer fuerzas ingiriendo algo de comida con fundamento (no se puede sobrevivir a base de canapés) y, con franqueza, hubiera preferido terminar aquel día sudando de placer en vez de por el esfuerzo de correr detrás del tipo que les había intentado robar el bolso, pero, agotado por el esfuerzo, roncando más que respirando, apoyado hacia delante sobre sus rodillas y alzando ligeramente la cabeza para ver como, metros por delante, era ella y no su supuesto príncipe quién recuperaba aquel objeto, volvió a convencerse de que las cosas no podían ser de otro modo: siempre se quedaba rezagado. La ridiculización de aquel ladrón de medio pelo, que en un principio huyera intimidado por él para finalmente verse reducido por ella, y su propia situación, terminaron por provocarle una serie de tímidas carcajadas expulsadas sin fuerza entre bocanadas de aire que se transformaron en estruendosas cuando aquel pobre malhechor tropezara no una, ni dos, sino hasta tres veces mientras se alejaba ya sin que nadie quisiera alcanzarle.

Le fallarían las piernas o no podría sostenerse de la risa, porque acabó tumbado en el suelo, mirando a las estrellas más tempraneras, sujetándose el pecho con una mano y gesticulando sin ningún sentido con la otra.

Notó como ella, ya de vuelta y tan jadeante como él hacía unos instantes, se sentaba a su lado. Y notó como le depositaba sobre el estómago aquel bolso para indicarle que, a falta de las palabras que la fatiga le impedía pronunciar, lo había recuperado. Y también notó como su estado de hilarante delirio comenzaba a provocar idéntica risotada estridente en ella.

-Me alegro por ti, en serio –dijo él cuando pudo calmarse un poco-. Me alegra saber que estás bien –reafirmó al tiempo que cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza a modo de soporte para aquel viejo cuello- Porque… ¿estás bien, no?

Esa clase de preguntas encierran siempre la esperanza de obtener una respuesta negativa. Una esperanza egoísta sin la cual nunca se formularían y sin la cual, alguna vez que otra, no se responderían de la forma deseada. Desgraciadamente, no es lo habitual.

-Sí –confirmó ella-, me va bien con mi marido si es lo que quieres saber.

No era lo que quería saber, pero sí era la respuesta a la pregunta que había planteado.

-¿Cambiaría en algo si te dijera que te necesito?

Quiso probar suerte, porque, que las cosas no puedan ser de otro modo no quita que haya idealistas que las quieran cambiar y más si es uno mismo el interesado.

-Hubo una época en la que quizá sí fuera cierto. Entonces no moviste un dedo. Ahora no me necesitas, sólo me deseas.

Tenía razón, la deseaba.

-Ya te pedí antes que no me hicieras esto –reiteró la mujer.

Y lo hizo con cierto hastío, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para él, quien, con todo, insistió, inquiriendo sobre el anillo de compromiso que toda esposa que se precie ha de llevar consigo. A fin de cuentas, si de veras no quería todo aquello, podría esmerarse en no mandarle señales, a su juicio (claro está) confusas y, aquel símbolo de inequívoca pertenencia, no se había dejado ver por ninguna de sus manos.

La mujer deslizó entonces un par de sus dedeos bajo el cuello mao de la blusa que llevaba y consiguió sacar una finísima cadena de oro blanco de la que pendía una pequeña alianza del mismo metal. Entre contrariado y asombrado, él se elevó hasta aquella joya, a un par de centímetros del cuello de su portadora. Más allá de la pieza, no pudo evitar perderse en las hendiduras que marca la piel al caer desde las clavículas. Aquellas que en más de una ocasión había recorrido con sus labios y que ahora le estaban vetadas. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos que le observaban. Toda ella pertenecía a otro porque él nunca había tenido la determinación necesaria.

Sin embargo, todo el empeño de la mujer por indicarle que no debía seguir aquel camino era, sin lugar a dudas, la señal más indiscutiblemente clara de que, si se saltaba el vado, no habría vuelta atrás. Y se lo saltó, que para eso estaba ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Formaba parte de esa naturaleza contra la que siempre antes había luchado y a la que, por segunda o tercera vez en su vida, hacía caso.

Se alzó levemente desde la posición en la que se encontraba para alcanzar, con sus labios, unos que no le eran en absoluto desconocidos y se enganchó con suavidad al superior de ellos, intentando abarcar el inferior con el suyo propio. Se percató de como una de las manos de ella trepaba por su nuca hasta dar con el nacimiento del cabello, donde esos dedos expeditivos comenzaron a engarzarse con sus rizos. Y se percató también de que había dejado de tener la iniciativa en todo aquello cuando la boca de la mujer respondió al estímulo inicial abriéndose y buscando a tientas para ser ella la que abarcara y no la abarcada.

No sabría decir con precisión de reloj suizo cuanto tiempo pasó. No sabría decirlo ni con la precisión de un reloj solar en plena noche. Sólo sabía que tenía ganas de más. Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez su trayectoria se vio interceptada por los mismos dos dedos de ella que, no mucho antes, hubieran descubierto la alianza.

-Está visto que no serás tú el que pare esta locura –susurró la mujer.

No reaccionó de inmediato, concediéndole a ella el tiempo suficiente como para recoger su bolso, levantarse y alejarse un par de metros. Y más, pues volvió a la realidad sólo cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por los mismos labios que se le acababan de escapar.

-¿Vienes? –continuó ella-. Te dejaré en tu hotel.

-No –replicó él.

-¿No?

-No. Quiero conocerle. Quiero conocer al hombre se interpone entre nosotros.

Escuchó como la chica espetaba alguna clase de gruñido de disconformidad al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos cerrándose en banda.

-El hombre que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros siempre has sido tú –renegó ella-. Tú y toda tu racionalidad y, justo ahora que la necesito más que nunca, te la dejas olvidada en casa.

Que estaba cabreada era algo evidente. Que su libido crecía por momentos al contemplarla en aquel estado, también. Tardó poco en ponerse de pie (lo hizo casi de un brinco) y menos aún en recorrer los escasos pasos que les separaban para asirla, aunque no quisiera, por cintura y cuello, y engancharse de nuevo a los labios que tan difícil se lo querían poner.

-Maldito seas –murmuró ella en cuanto pudo, sin oponerse más que de palabra.

/.

Hacía calor. Siempre hacía calor a esa hora en esa ciudad y en aquella época del año, incluso las temperaturas habían subido en las últimas tres semanas. Miró las manecillas de su reloj, menos deslumbrantes a la sombra de su sombrero de paja, ése que le distinguía del común de los mortales, sobre todo si ese común eran niños entorno a los diez años. Marcaban ya la hora de despedirse de ellos una jornada más y hasta la próxima.

Se disponía a cerrar aquel recinto de pruebas cuando le sonó el móvil. Descolgó. Algún alma agradecía se las había ingeniado para conseguir su número y poder así expresarle todo su reconocimiento por –palabras textuales- "la apasionante charla del sábado, en especial la parte sobre la influencia de las series de televisión en los jurados populares". ¿De veras había hablado de eso? No apostaría por sí mismo si tuviera que repetir el contenido íntegro de su coloquio en Harvard. De aquel fin de semana sólo recordaba una cosa y, muy probablemente, se iría con él a la tumba… o quién sabe si quizás no hiciera falta.


	3. Ella

_**e**_**_lla_.**

Tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba una tormenta, no tanto por los cúmulos de nubes en el cielo como por ese leve olor a ozono que se colaba a través de ventanales abiertos del rectorado. Ya debía haber descargado cerca. La primera vez que se dirigieron a ella ni les escuchó. La segunda, fueron más efusivos y la arrancaron del letargo en el que se había imbuido. ¿Qué si se le ocurría alguien para suplir a quién, dónde? Sólo cuando acabó de pronunciar aquel nombre se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho y, cuanto más consideraban la sugerencia, más nefasta se le antojaba.

Pudo escurrir el bulto de ser ella misma la que se pusiera en contacto con él para tantear el terreno, sin embargo, no se sentía mejor por ello. Lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano no era algo propio de su personalidad, aunque siempre existieran excepciones. Ésta era una.

Salió del edificio hacia el aparcamiento. Una finísima lluvia comenzaba a precipitarse contra el asfalto, humedeciéndolo y mojándola de camino. Ninguna nube con suficiente empaque como para descargar se encontraba todavía encima suya, por lo que el agua debía venir empujada por el viento. Antes de terminar de meterse en el coche, echó un último vistazo. Orbitó hasta sentir las gotas caer sobre su rostro. La tormenta descargaba en dirección a su casa.

El garaje estaba ocupado, como de costumbre, por el coche del otro inquilino. Solía llegar antes, solía ocupar aquel lugar. Aparcó relativamente cerca, desconectó el motor del auto y esperó, caía demasiada agua, con demasiada fuerza. La pegadiza y pastosa sensación de bochorno no tardó en aparecer: pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a hacer fuerte mezcladas con la escasa, pero existente, capa de lluvia que la cubriera antes. Llevó hasta el máximo la palanca del conducto del aire (poco podía hacer sin movimiento), no podría aguantar mucho más ahí dentro. Decidió finalmente correr los metros que la separaban de su porche.

Cada paso, por rápido que fuera, la empapaba un poco más. La chaquetilla, que no había necesitado en todo el día y con la que ahora intentaba cubrirse, no presentó oposición alguna a la insistencia del agua. Cuando por fin pudo pararse bajo el techo de la entrada a su hogar, la lluvia había hecho un buen trabajo con ella calando cada prenda y toda la piel con la que pudo dar.

Se descalzó incluso antes de abrir la puerta para evitar, en la medida de lo posible, enfangar el interior y, una vez en el descansillo, protegida de cualquier mirada ajena –si es que alguien podía haber a la intemperie en aquel diluvio -, prosiguió desprendiéndose de toda aquella carga de ropa desagradablemente húmeda. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y hasta siete piezas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo y los muebles del dormitorio conyugal de camino al baño. Era ahora agua caliente lo que recorría –y con lo que disfrutaba- cada rincón de su anatomía.

Creyó escuchar su nombre, un pequeño reproche por no haber saludado al llegar y un hasta luego. Ya se lo podrían haber gritado a la cara que tampoco le hubiera prestado demasiada atención. Asomó la cabeza pero no vio a nadie. Respondió, por si acaso, y no tardó en volver a desaparecer dentro del vaho que se había apoderado de aquel baño. Sólo cuando dio por concluida su ducha y salió de vuelta al cuarto, comprobó que sí había pasado alguien por allí, alguien que se había molestado en recoger la ropa que ella dejara tirada. Cosas de ese estilo le caracterizaban. Sonrió.

Tenía el tiempo justo para preparar la cena antes de que regresara de su litúrgico entrenamiento en el gimnasio, al que nunca dejaba de ir hiciera calor, nevera o, como era el caso, tronara.

Soñó con él –con el otro _él_-. Lo cual no resultaba extraño después del día anterior. Tampoco era algo que le preocupara. Diferente hubiera sido de haberse levantado con ese hormigueo en el pecho de ensoñamiento risueño que se prolonga durante todo el día y que te obliga a sonreír sin sentido porque a tu subconsciente le ha dado por recrear un escenario irreal en el que _él_ se ha portado excepcionalmente bien. Le había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Lo detestaba. Como detestaba no poder alejarle de su mente. Desde la cama, hasta el lavabo, el desayuno, el beso de despedida y su llegada al campus. No pasó ni un momento sin poder dejar de pensar en él.

Se la notaba distraída, más que de costumbre. Nunca antes había sido así, al menos no de forma tan evidente, pero de un tiempo a esta parte parecía estar más allá –donde quiera que fuese ese _allá_- que acá, con los pies en Boston. Se lo habían notado su marido, sus compañeros de profesión y hasta sus alumnos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llevaba tres minutos en la inopia más absoluta, abstraída del mundo en el interior de su auto. Si debía haberse preparado alguna clase, tened por seguro que no lo había hecho -no el día anterior cuyo tiempo se esfumó entre la parte ociosa de su rutina y aquella reunión en la que apenas participó pero a la que asistió de principio a fin-, ni lo haría -y no, tampoco, en las horas que le quedaban hasta tener que impartir su magisterio-. Nada de eso era propio de ella, quién sabe, si al ritmo que iba, terminaría siéndolo.

Por fortuna para sus pupilos, su bagaje profesional era lo suficientemente extenso como para sorprenderles en cada sesión. A fin de cuentas sus clases eran eminentemente prácticas y sus machacantes años de servicio tenían que servir para algo.

Había aceptado, se lo acababan de confirmar. Vendría a dar la conferencia. Un apretón de manos del decano le agradecía su fabulosa idea pues, de no haber sido por ella, quizá se hubieran visto obligados a suspender una de las jornadas organizadas para aquella semana de cursos de verano y eso hubiera supuesto una lacra imperdonable para una universidad como la suya. Bueno, seguramente no hubieran tenido que suspender nada, siempre habría alguien que quisiera ir, pero salir al paso de un aprieto es algo que se agradece cuando hay demasiadas cosas que hacer. Ah, por cierto, ya que ella le había propuesto y le conocía bastante, podría encargarse de ir a recogerle al aeropuerto, no es que quisieran ahorrarse un conductor profesional, es que pensaban que así se sentiría más a gusto. No dijo que no, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo cuando dejaron de apretarle la mano y regresó al mundo de los conscientes. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba algo parecido en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Comenzó entonces su particular cuenta atrás.

/.

Habitualmente no pasaba más de cinco minutos frente al espejo. De hecho, cinco eran, la mayoría de los días, una exageración. Se supone que hay una época en la vida de la mujer en la que ésta hace del maquillarse todo un ritual de ensalzamiento de su divinidad femenina. Muchas, cuando ya han asentado su vida matrimonial, se van dejando, bien por la falta de necesidad, bien por la falta de tiempo. Tantas otras no bajan nunca la guardia. De pertenecer a un grupo, ella se encontraba entre las del primero, pero ni eso. Su apariencia física no era algo a lo que prestara especial atención (de siempre), no tanto ya en el vestir –y menos ahora que su marido había conseguido refinar, poco pero algo, su gusto en este campo-, como en el maquillaje. Su relación con los productos de belleza femeninos se reducía a los correctores y al pequeño toque de color. En contadas ocasiones había ido más allá de eso. El caso contrario era mucho más común.

Aquella mañana llevaba más de diez minutos analizando su rostro. El paso de los años sólo se hacía evidente si se ponía mucho empeño, con todo, ella se lo notaba. Pero quizá el problema no estuviera en su piel, sino en su actitud.

Llevaba días barajando la posibilidad de disentir, de pedir a otro que hiciera las veces de chofer, de hacer mutis por el foro e irse de fin de semana -o la semana entera- por ahí, lejos de la Universidad, lejos de esas jornadas de conferencias, lejos de él. Hubiera sido lo más sensato, seguro. Nunca llegó a hacerlo.

Se lavó y secó la cara, se aplicó una suave pasada de color, terminó de vestirse y se marchó, conduciendo su propio coche, en dirección al aeropuerto. El avión llegaba a su hora. Sólo restaba esperar para verle aparecer cruzando una esas puertas mecánicas. Smith, Gonsales, Peyton… A su alrededor no faltaban carteles rezando los nombres de pasajeros que, probablemente –si no había más de un vuelo asignado a esa sala-, viajaran con él. A fe suya que llevaban ya un rato saliendo aquellos pasajeros y él no había dado señales de vida. Quizá no llegara a tiempo, quizá hubiera perdido el vuelo. Quizá pudiera volver a casa con la cabeza sobre los hombros y el corazón bien acomodado en su cavidad torácica. O quizá eso sólo fuera lo que deseaban sus inseguridades y, entonces, es cuando nota esa sacudida en su interior y ya es consciente de que, al menos el corazón, no va a regresar en su sitio.

Es de esas situaciones en las que preferirías no verte inmiscuido, no porque sean desagradables, sino por la falta de control que sabes que vas a tener sobre ti mismo. Te ha costado demasiado poner tierra de por medio y en apenas unos segundos el esfuerzo de todos estos años se va a hacer añicos, añicos tan sumamente pequeños que no va a haber forma humana de volverlos a juntar y, si tienes la entereza suficiente como para salir de ésta, te costará el doble llegar hasta donde estabas hace tres milésimas de segundo. Notas como todo comienza a desmoronarse sólo con descubrirle de lejos observándote –¿desde hace cuánto? No lo sabes-, esperando a que tú le mires. Se te escapa una amplísima sonrisa, antesala de una risa histérica que, por suerte, consigues reprimir. Te acercas a él porque es lo que se espera que hagas, porque para algo has llegado hasta ahí, y, por cada metro recorrido, pierdes una parte de tu voluntad. Has notado que no se ha movido desde que vuestras miradas se cruzaran, pero no te paras a pensar en ello porque tu siguiente acto reflejo ha colocado tus labios contra sus mejillas y te has percatado de que siguen manteniéndose deliciosamente suaves. Has intentado evitar cualquier evocación recogiendo su equipaje –más bien abalanzándote sobre él en busca de una salida- y ahora le señalas el camino hacia tu coche, donde pasarás al menos una hora encerrada a su lado, pidiendo a divinidades a las que nunca has tenido especial devoción que, por favor, no intente nada que pueda acabar definitivamente con el futuro que te habías labrado. Sí, es de esas situaciones en las que preferirías no verte inmiscuido y, sin embargo, ella se había lanzado de cabeza.

No paró de hablar. Durante el primer trayecto en coche que tenían que hacer juntos, no paró de hablar. Alguna clase de nerviosismo se lo impedía. El silencio hubiera sido demasiado tenso y destructor. Habló de todo y de nada a la vez, pues nada de lo que contó tenía relevancia alguna, y se sorprendió viéndole asentir en más de una ocasión. Lo quiso achacar al cansancio del vuelo.

Después de algo más de la hora de trayecto prevista, atravesaban el aparcamiento del campus -final de travesía- hasta la zona del profesorado. El motor del auto había dejado de funcionar hacía ya un rato, pero ninguno de los dos ocupantes ponía todavía un pie sobre el asfalto. Aquellos ojos azules volvían a taladrarla y se le hacía evidente que descargaban toda su artillería sobre ella. Con todo lo que le estaba costando mantenerse cuerda, él podría poner un poco de su parte.

-No me hagas esto –masculló entre dientes sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior-, por favor.

Hubiera preferido no tener que señalar lo que desde cualquier punto de vista sería obvio, pero siempre es mejor el remedio que la enfermedad y una intervención a tiempo –por mucho que duela sin anestesia- puede ahorrar una cantidad inconsolable de sufrimiento posterior.

Se percató de la lucha de aquel hombre por no quedar como un auténtico pánfilo –que, por otra parte, nunca lo hubiera sido para ella- y por no hacer de aquella situación embarazosa algo grotesco, evitó el contacto visual proporcionándole una burbuja de invisibilidad imaginaria.

-Me alegró saber que no renunciaste a tu apellido –escuchó al poco de él.

Sabía de sobra que había barbotado una disculpa de la única forma en que él sabía hacerlo: rozando la tangente. Y supuso que lo que realmente quería decir era que entendía lo comprometido de la situación hacia la cual la estaba empujando.

-Eso es algo que nunca haría –respondió ella mientras se decidía a abrir la puerta para salir, finalmente, del coche.

Lo siguiente sería entrar en el edificio, hacer las primeras presentaciones y, con suerte, pasar lo suficientemente desapercibida el resto de la tarde como para quitarse del medio sin que nadie llegara a darse cuenta. Y, al menos la primera parte de su plan fue según lo previsto. Se mantuvo al margen en todo momento, pegada a alguna clase de licor que sirvieron junto a un surtido variado de canapés dispuestos para la ocasión. No es que todo aquello fuera por él, ese viernes se reunieron en aquel salón un buen puñado de conferenciantes de los que iban a participar en las charlas que tendrían lugar durante ese fin de semana y los cinco próximos días laborables. Esa parte de su plan salió bien, sí, pero la segunda no. Fue incapaz de reunir las ganas suficientes como para marcharse sin, al menos, despedirse y tampoco es que tuviera especial prisa por llegar a casa. Pasó todas las horas que aquella reunión duró observando cada gesto, expresión y mirada, en un estado de aparente distracción, pero realmente concentrada en analizar el repertorio completo del lenguaje corporal de quien una vez fuera su mentor y después… y después todo lo demás.

De todas las ocasiones en las que sus miradas se cruzaron durante la velada, sólo en esta última había notado como él había hecho alusión a ella en cual fuera la charla que estuviera manteniendo. Directamente había señalado hacia donde se encontraba, dirigiendo la atención de los que le rodeaban hacia allí. Un súbito rubor se apoderó de ella. Le vio sonreír cuando nadie salvo él la miraba ya.

¿Quería saber lo que había dicho? Seguramente sí. ¿Hizo algo por enterarse? Voluntariamente no, fue una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se mantuvo firme aquel día. Si bien, involuntariamente, llegó hasta sus alrededores que aquel hombre había pedido que alguien, que no fuera ella, le condujera, cuando le fuera posible, a su hotel, ya que, del viaje, de aquellas horas, del día en general, se encontraba cansado. Después de haber aguantado allí contra su voluntad –retahilaba para sus adentros con un principio evidente de indignación infundado pues, consciente o no, nunca se quiso ir- ahora él la hacía a un lado. Se calzó su mejor sonrisa, redujo la distancia que les separaba a escasos metros y reclamó como suyo el derecho de decidir si quería llevarle o no ya que, hasta sus oídos situados al otro lado de la sala, habían llegado rumores de que él no quería molestarla más cuando, de cajón, una antigua compañera de trabajo y una colega de profesión no puede permitir que tal cosa ocurra.

Se fueron juntos, que era lo que –aún rabiando- ambos deseaban.

Llevaban recorrida buena parte de camino al hotel cuando las tripas de ella se quejaron. Un par de canapés no eran comida. Sugirió una parada para ingerir algo de auténtica comida, aunque en su caso fuera para vegetarianos (más de uno no etiquetaría esa comida como _auténtica_ de veras).

Lo cierto es que el lugar no estaba demasiado bien iluminado pero todavía no se había metido la noche cerrada y, si hubieran ido un poco más a lo que tenían que ir y un poco menos a lo que estaban, se hubieran percatado del tipejo que les merodeaba desde que aparcaron no muy cerca de la entrada de aquel bar, gasolinera o lo que fuera.

Notó un tirón en la mano que sujetaba su bolso y, antes de poder darse cuenta, ya le había escuchado a él increpando a la escurridiza sombra que se escapaba con su botín. Le vio comenzar una persecución a la desesperada y, racionalizado lo ocurrido, optó por hacer lo mismo. Salió corriendo detrás de los dos hombres, sobrepasando al que estuviera con ella y dando caza poco después a su objetivo. Como si de una carrera de relevos se tratara, alargó lo más que pudo su brazo estirándose hasta agarrar con fuerza el objeto que le había sido sustraído. No llegó a tocar al hombre que había intentado quitárselo pero su tirón del bolso hizo que aquel tipo casi se dejara el brazo y medio cuerpo en el paso siguiente –más que paso, traspiés-. Rodó por el suelo, se recompuso y se largó de allí tropezando de nuevo. Seguro que no era su noche… pero sí la de ella que, a fin de cuentas, recuperó lo que había dejado de ser suyo.

Respiraba agitada -y no era para menos después del esfuerzo-, tanto que hubiera podido contar sus pulsaciones sin necesidad de ayudarse con los dedos. Dejó de observar a aquella especie de pulga saltarina que se perdía en el horizonte y giró sobre sus talones. Metros por detrás, a punto de caerse al suelo colapsado por un absurdo ataque de risa, se encontraba él. ¿Se suponía que ése era el hombre que debía protegerla?

Las carcajadas se hacían más rotundas a cada paso que recorría de vuelta y no porque ella se encontrara más cerca, sino porque aquellas incrementaban su intensidad. Ese delirio no podía deberse únicamente al par de caídas tontas que sufriera el ladronzuelo de poca monta, aunque seguramente se hubiera visto incentivado por las mismas. Como fuera, aquel estado resultaba lo bastante contagioso como para que, al llegar a su lado, aún no pudiera respirar con normalidad, pero sí se le estuviera contagiando la risa. Todo aquello –las carreras, el robo, sus actitudes durante todo el día y probablemente las que habían arrastrado los días pasados- resultaba tan ridículo que, con seguridad, era de eso de lo que se reían.

Se sentó junto a él, depositando aquel bolso sobre su estómago, para decirle, sin palabras -pues no hubiera podido reunir el aire necesario para expulsarlas-, que sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena. Transcurrirían todavía un buen montón de segundos hasta que ambos recuperaran algo de su aliento.

-Me alegro por ti, en serio –le escuchó decir tiempo después, aún con cierta dificultad-. Me alegra saber que estás bien –se reafirmaba a la vez que cruzaba las manos por detrás de su cabeza-. Porque… ¿estás bien, no?

Esas intenciones…

-Sí –confirmó ella-, me va bien con mi marido si es lo que quieres saber –apostilló a sabiendas del daño que causaba. Quien juega con fuego sabe a lo que se expone.

Pudo observar como la expresión, y la postura a la postre, de aquel hombre variaban para concentrarse en escudriñar las suyas propias.

-¿Cambiaría en algo si te dijera que te necesito? –pronunciaron finalmente aquellos labios a los que en tantas ocasiones anteriores había atendido con verdadera devoción y cuyas palabras ahora se transformaban en hiriente penitencia.

-Hubo una época en la que quizá sí fuera cierto. Entonces no moviste un dedo –no hacía memoria, era algo que había viajado con ella desde que se separaron-. Ahora no me necesitas, sólo me deseas… Ya te pedí antes que no me hicieras esto.

Por variar de tema, o no –eso lo descubriría más adelante-, él había pedido ver su alianza de boda. Seguramente le extrañara que no la llevara en su dedo correspondiente. Resultaba que los experimentos prácticos y los anillos no eran al cien por cien compatibles y, hacía ya años, que había tomado la costumbre de colgar su alianza de una cadena que pendía de su cuello y que, por regla general, no se dejaba ver.

Deslizó un par de sus dedos por debajo del cuello mao de su blusa y consiguió sacar la finísima cadena de oro blanco que sujetaba el anillo de idéntico metal. El hombre se inclinó entonces sobre la pieza, quizá intentando leer la inscripción al dorso, y quedó estático en aquella posición, lo bastante cerca de la mujer como para que el olor desprendido por sus cabellos impactara en ella. Su consciencia voló.

Para cuando pudo regresar, se encontraba inmersa en la clase de humedad cálida que desatan unos labios conocidos al entrar en contacto con los propios. No sabría decir con precisión de reloj suizo cuanto tiempo pasó. No sabría decirlo ni con la precisión de un reloj solar en plena noche. Sólo sabía que aquello no estaba bien y, al verle aproximarse para un segundo asalto, interceptó su trayectoria con los mismos dos dedos que, no mucho antes, hubieran descubierto su alianza.

-Está visto que no serás tú el que pare esta locura –susurró la mujer.

Para su suerte, él no reaccionó de inmediato, concediéndole el tiempo suficiente como para recoger su bolso, levantarse y volver a distanciarse. Y más lejos podría haber ido todavía, pues no consiguió traerle de vuelta a la realidad hasta que pronunció su nombre con los mismos labios que le acababan de besar.

-¿Vienes? –espetó con la frialdad de quien intenta hacerse el dolido-. Te dejaré en tu hotel.

-No –le escuchó renegar.

-¿No?

-No. Quiero conocerle. Quiero conocer al hombre se interpone entre nosotros.

Un principio de carcajada irónica acabó convertido en un gruñido desdeñoso mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lo fuera realmente o no, aquello resultaba indignante para ella. ¿Es que nunca se daría cuenta de nada?

-El hombre que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros siempre has sido tú –rezongó ligeramente alterada-. Tú y toda tu racionalidad y, justo ahora que la necesito más que nunca, te la dejas olvidada en casa.

Que estaba cabreada era algo evidente. Que su pánico creció por momentos al contemplarle recorriendo los pocos pasos que les separaban para asirla, aunque no quisiera, por cintura y cuello, y engancharse de nuevo a sus labios, también. Si fue eso lo que la paralizó o si sencillamente se dejó, es algo que sólo ella supo.

-Maldito seas –terminó por murmurar, sin oponerse más que de palabra.

/.

Tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba una tormenta, no tanto por los cúmulos de nubes en el cielo –que, de hecho, eran inexistentes- como por las palabras que, de un momento a otro, iba a pronunciar. Lo más cómodo, lo mejor, lo que hubiera hecho la mayoría, sería todo lo contrario, pero la hipocresía nunca fue una rasgo que la caracterizara y últimamente sí estaba volviendo a ser ella misma.

Le esperaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta. Esa noche no le había preparado la cena. En breve él volvería de su entrenamiento diario y se verían por primera vez en toda la jornada. Seguramente no fuera el mejor momento, pero nunca habría buenos momentos para _eso_. Al verle abriría la boca, el resto… saldría sólo.


End file.
